User blog:Tobias Alcaraz/Chat Update: 29.01.2014.
Hello employees of Treasure Island! I've updated the chat with a NEW Toolbox using this MediaWiki pages: * MediaWiki:Chat-toolbox * MediaWiki:Chat-toolbox.js * MediaWiki:Chat-welcome-message. And this includes a list of 10 diferent actions which you can do in the chat without leaving the page! (Credits to Naruto Wikia and Happy Wheels Wikia for the codes taken with permission). Chat_Toolbox_Fnati.png # Wiki Activity: This button allows the user to visit the page when you clic the button. # Go to the main page: This button allows the user to visit the Main page of the wiki with just 1 click! # Help about the chat: This button allows you to visit the page with only 1 click! # Rules and norms about the chat: This button allows you to visit the Blog by Tobias Alcaraz about the rules and norms of the chat (under maintenance). # Create a new article: Well. I've translated this button but for some reasson the translation doesn't work. This allows you to create a page clicking this button. # Emoticons list: When you clic this button, you will go to the MediaWiki:Emoticons page to see all emoticons available on this wiki chat. # Chat ban log: This button allows you to visit the page. # Notification Sound: This extremely rare and special buttons makes a sound when any user leave a message on the chat, but you can turn it on or off when you want. That detail! # Clean up chat: This button clean up all the conversation (only to the user, this doesn't clean up the chat to all users). # Refresh chat: This button automatically refresh the chat. And I included some buttons in the "Options" column of the chat. # Opciones: This button in English is "Options". This opens a new tab on the chat which are special options (unfortunately everything is in spanish, but read the rest of the thread to see what everything means.) # Fondo del chat: This button in English is "Chat background". If you put the Hexadecimal (example: #000000) color on this box, all the background will turn in the selected color. (See photo: http://i.imgur.com/MdCwKnJ.png) # Fondo de tus propios mensajes: This button in English is "Background of your own messages" and if you put the Hexadecimal color on this box, all backgrounds of your messages will turn on your selected color. (See photo: http://i.imgur.com/OzEIoDb.png) # Fondo: This button in English is "Background" and if you put the Hexadecimal color on this box, the external background of the chat will turn on your selected color. (See photo: http://i.imgur.com/mVpMTX4.png) # Color de la letra: This button on english is "Color of words" and if you put the Hexadecimal code, all words in the chat will turn on your selected color. (See photo: http://i.imgur.com/B73qPb1.png) # Font: This box allows you to change the font of all words in the chat. There are only 9 customizables fonts in the chat. There are 7 functionalities which are this: # Chat hacks # Tab complete # Multi kick # Multi private # Search bar # Message blocker # And a button which Stop the lateral scroll after someone makes spam. If you activate all buttons the chat will have those 4 buttons: http://i.imgur.com/55BdXCM.png Also, when you open the chat with those buttons activated will appear a message which will say this: Many thanks for read the post and enjoy the updated chat! http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110320022710/ben10/es/images/1/1b/N.n.png category:News Category:Blog posts